In future wireless communications system (such as, for example 4G, IEEE 802.16j, IEEE 802.11 mesh networks, cognitive radio, etc.) relays nodes will play an increased role. Efforts have been made in the prior art to obtain a significant performance gain using multiple relay nodes. However, those skilled in the art seek further improvements. In particular, those skilled in the art seek methods, apparatus and computer program products that use available information to achieve further improvements in performance.